


Canvas of Truth

by Kimber



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee finds out something about Tony's artistic nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canvas of Truth

Tim McGee stood off to the side, trying to keep his co-worker from noticing him. The last thing he wanted was for Tony to see that he was here. He turned toward Sarah with a lost look on his face.

"Tim, what's wrong?" Sarah asked, seeing how her date was looking like the deer caught in the headlight.

"Tony's here." He managed to say after a few minutes.

"Tony? As In _the_ Tony DiNozzo that you work with?" She questioned. "I thought he was the last person in the world that would come to something like this?"

"Well, there's only one reason he'd come."

"And that would be?"

Tim snorted as he shook his head before answering, "It has to involve a woman, or women somehow."

"Ahhh, I get it. He's, as you say, on the prowl."

"Exactly." McGee said, glad he didn't have to be more specific.

Sarah discreetly looked over to where this Tony was standing and couldn't help but smile. "Tim, is he the one wearing the lovely blue shirt and his hair is disheveled in a cute way?"

Tim turned to glare at her as he replied in a clipped voice, "Yes, that would be him."

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, honey. But you might want to sit down for this." Sarah turned back toward him with a sly smile on her face. "But, he's one of the artists here. I've seen him around, and I've heard people address him as Anthony."

"He's one of the artists here, tonight?" Tim asked with his voice sounding shocked, and found this new information very hard to believe.

"Yep, you know that picture of the mother and child that you liked so much?"

"The one where the little boy is dressed in a sailor's suit while walking on the beach holding his mother's hand?"

Sarah nodded, "That is some of his work."

McGee took another look at the painting he really admired across the room. The softness of the colors that blended the mother and child together was done with such thought and care. He never imagined Tony had the talent, let alone the patience, to create such a work of art.

"You should check out the erotic section. His work there is phenomenal there. Nudity with such an admiration that is artful and tasteful without being called porn." Sarah decided to warn her date, in case he'd be too embarrassed to see his co-workers more adult like artistic work of art.

"Now that sounds like Tony." McGee snorted, knowing he would keep away from that section.

Sarah hid a smile while thinking to herself it might be best, since not all of Anthony's subject matter was what McGee would expect from the man he worked with. She could still remember the two hot male bodies that were done with great care and detail that you could feel the passion coming from the painting. You could also see where one man was older then the other, and yet showing it was a mutual bonding between them.

"Maybe it was best we leave." She suggested, thinking if Anthony wanted his co-workers here, he would have invited them.

"I think you're right." Tim agreed and he couldn't wait to tell Kate and Abby what he'd found out.

Something made Sarah pause and then say, "You should remember, if he wanted anyone to know about this he'd have invited them to the showing."

"Yeah, but if it was anyone of us DiNozzo wouldn't think twice of exposing it to the world." McGee replied, thinking it would serve Tony right for his private life to be exposed.

Sarah squeezed his arm softly as she reminded him, "Tim, you aren't Tony."

His girlfriend's words caused him to think for a moment before he turned to her and said, "You're right, I'm not at all like him."

Sarah sighed as she pointed out, "Just how well do you know Tony DiNozzo?"

Tim continued to walk beside her as he processed her question in his mind before he answered, "I guess I really don't know him at all."

"I wonder why that is Tim? Why would he hide this wonderful talent he has?"

"I don’t' know."

She snuggled close as she suggested, "Maybe until you do, you might help him keep this secret, until he feels he's ready to share it, or not."

"I hate to say this, but I think you're right." He sighed, feeling for the first time uncertain if he really knew Tony at all.

The last thing she wanted was for Tim to realize that Anthony wasn't here alone. His older male lover wasn't comfortable with the crowds, but he kept near. She'd seen them kiss, and noticed one day the way the man kissed his younger lover with such possessiveness and passion. She was sure McGee wasn't prepared to find out that his co-worker was also gay, or maybe bisexual, she really wasn't sure.

*******

Abby sat next to the man that made Tony the happiest she'd ever seen him, and visa versa. She felt that her family was now complete. One man was like a father to her and the other like a brother.

"He loves you so much." She turned to tell the man who was looking grumpy.

"I know he does, Abby." He replied gruffly as he turned to glare at her. "And your point being?"

"There is no one out there he wants more than you."

The older man smirked as he said, "I know that, too."

"Good, I told him the same thing that I'm telling you. Just so you know he said the same thing, but with a little more feeling." She decided to share with him.

"So you told him that I love him."

"Damn straight I did." She giggled. "I know how you suck with the words."

"I knew I was keeping you around for something." He teased.

"Well, I'm going to find Ducky." Abby informed him as she stood up to leave.

"He's by the naughty section."

"Gibbs, it's not naughty, it is sexy as hell. I might have to jump Kate's bones when we get home."

"Where is your date for this evening?" Gibbs asked.

Abby wiggled her eyebrows as she answered, "She's with Ducky in the sexy naughty section."

"Then be off with you my Gothic Princess while I get naughty with my muse." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around one of his best friends in the world. "Give Kate a kiss for me."

"I will do just that, Mr. Anthony." She answered as she leaned back and said. "Just remember I love you both."

Tony smiled as the buddle of energy left his arms and practically skipped away. He turned to look at his lover who was giving him a look that sent shivers straight to his cock. Times like these Gibbs never had to perform any physical foreplay to get his motor going. All he had to do was give him that look that told him everything he needed or wanted to know.

"God, I love it when you get that look in your eyes."

Gibbs smile made Tony feel special and loved. "What look is that?" Jethro asked as he continued to admire his lover.

"The one that makes words insignificant in how you truly feel about me."

"When can we go home?" Gibbs asked as he stood so he could move closer, he felt an urge to touch and feel the one man in his life that mattered more then anything.

"In about, say, a half hour more." Tony answered with an apologetic expression, "I just need to go around and tell everyone thank you, especially the ones that bought some of my stuff."

"No one bought our piece did they?" Gibbs asked, knowing he would never want to let anyone have the painting Tony did of them.

"No, baby, no one, it's not for sell, just for show." Tony assured him as he leaned in to kiss the lips he'd be craving all night. "It will go back in our bedroom when the showing is over with."

"Yes, it will." Gibbs agreed before he reclaimed his lover's mouth with an unspoken promise of more lovely delights when they got home.

Ducky stood admiring the striking couple before him. It had taken a lot of work on both his and Abby's part to make this happen. He knew both men had found what they'd been looking for and would have each other for a very long time. With Jethro's love and guidance, Anthony had let a bit of the real him to emerge. Now if only the young man would let the outside world see the bright and talented man he really was.

He'd seen their missing team member here tonight with a lovely young lady. A part of him was glad he hadn't gone to see the erotic art exhibition. He wasn't sure if young McGee was ready for a few truths to be revealed just yet. The plan now played out in his head he'd see how Timothy treated Anthony's secret of being an artist. He was sure the young agent had not seen any of the others present.

It showed promise how natural Jethro expressed his feelings for Tony here at the gallery. His heart warmed to the fact that within this small community neither man had to hide their feelings for each other. The same with Caitlin and Abigail, it was wonderful they'd found each other as well. If he would die tomorrow he would die happy that his family would be well taken care of. His only concern would be his mother, and yet, he knew Jethro would take of that matter as well.

The older man turned to join the rest of the crowd. He saw a piece of work he wanted to add to his own collection. He could remember rather vividly the walks he and his mother would take on the beach when he was a young lad. She would even dress him in a sailor suit and they'd wave at all the ships that passed by. Yes, life was good for now, and he was content and happy with how things turned out after all.

The End.


End file.
